matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Orlando Compton-Jones
Orlando Compton-Jones is a British Royal, and is one of the Kings of the Four Legendary Kingdoms. History Early History Orlando Compton-Jones was born as a royal. He and his younger sister Iolanthe became members of the Kingdom of Land that included their British homeland, as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Orlando was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. Orlando, being a royal, was also allowed to access his family's talisman, one of the six Pillars, the Fourth, of the Machine. As he grew up, Orlando developed an enmity for his cousin Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster, and on at least one occasion hired the Knights of the Golden Eight for an unknown task. At some stage, Orlando was appointed as the Duke of Albany, and had a daughter. Orlando, along with other members of the British royal family, encouraged Iolanthe to work with their cousin and King of Land, Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov, on rebuilding the Machine, since he believed that their alliance would be beneficial to all the royal families. Before The Four Legendary Kingdoms After Carnivore was killed at the Sixth Vertex by Jack West Jr in 2008, the next in the Kingdom of Land's line of succession was Sphinx's father. However, due to his timid nature and not desiring such a demanding role, he abdicated the title of King to his younger brother, Orlando and Iolanthe's father. Only a month after taking on the title, Orlando's father died, and so Orlando was anointed the new King of Land. Over the next eight years following the Return of the Dark Sun, Orlando came to approve of the four participants that he wished to have represent the Kingdom of Land for the Great Games of the Hydra. In addition to the former Brazilian soldiers Cardinal Ricardo Mendoza provided, Victor Vargas and Maurucio Corazon, as well as another unidentified man, Orlando gladly approved of the SAS Major Gregory Brigham, to whom he had already betrothed to his daughter. Orlando hoped that one of his Champions would secure for him the opportunity to become the King who received the Mysteries (information vital to the final two trials) and allow him to earn the title of King of Kings. When the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved, Anthony DeSaxe informed the other Kingdoms of the development, and thus the next Great Games were arranged to begin in the next month. Unfortunately, the fourth participant that would have represented the Kingdom of Land perished before the Games were to begin. In urgent need of a new participant, Orlando agreed to Iolanthe's suggestion that they use Jack as a replacement, and so she arranged for him to be kidnapped and taken to Underworld. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Orlando was present with many other members of the Four Kingdoms to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, and made a wager with Garrett Caldwell regarding Corazon and Vargas (since the Kingdom of Land had poached people from the Sea Kingdom's territory). Orlando proceeded to watch the various struggles of the Champions as they progressed through the first four Challenges. Before the Fifth Challenge, Orlando attended the lunch hosted by Hades, intending to dine with his Champions who had survived thus far (Brigham, Vargas and Jack). Once Iolanthe formally introduced Jack to him, Orlando politely greeted the Fifth Warrior, however Jack, having been forced to participate in the Games against his will, refused his offered hand and casually remarked that he had killed him to the new King of Land as a show of defiance. Orlando proceeded to drink heavily during the meal, claiming Mendoza was being too dour as the Cardinal explained to Jack the Omega Event. Needing the bathroom, Orlando headed for the men's room, accompanied by Jack, who took advantage of the King of Land's drunkenness to surreptitiously ask him details regarding the Underworld and its exits. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Orlando went with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding to the observatory to observe the remaining Challenges, Hades announced that he and Orlando had agreed to bring their Kingdoms closer together by organising a love match between Iolanthe and Hades's servant Vacheron, though Orlando failed to notice his sister's brief look of revulsion in response to her brother's use of her as a pawn. Orlando watched the final Challenges as they took place in the observatory, in which his remaining three Champions fought to the death in various matches, until Jack surprised everyone by becoming the last Champion left standing. Orlando soon nodded in approval to Jack's show of humility to secure victory in the final Challenge, allowing the Australian to win the Games, several of the Royals congratulated Orlando for his Champion's victory as though he himself had been the one who'd undergone the Challenges. Orlando and the rest of the Royals soon went back to the Summit Temple to place the remaining Golden Spheres, and Orlando readied himself to enter the obelisk's recess so that he could recieve the Mysteries as the Hydra galaxy was being diverted. However, as he was about to enter the recess, an explosion caused by the Minotaurs and Jack and Schofield's returned allies distracted everyone as they turned against the Four Kingdoms. Despite this, Orlando attempted to enter the recess, but was stopped by Jack, who believed that the world would be better off dead than living under his rule, costing Orlando the Mysteries and the title of King of Kings. Orlando quickly proceeded to join most of the other Royals ing fleeing down to the helipad in order to try and escape. Though the Minotaurs had only wanted Dion and Zaitan, when Orlando and the other Kings' guards opened fire on them, the Minotaurs began attacking all the Royals indiscriminately. Orlando managed to avoid the ensuing carnage and left the Underworld with Mendoza and a few of his surviving people. When Hades, who had decided to join forces with Jack, learned that Orlando and Mendoza had survived, he quickly deduced that they would be preparing to make for the Three Secret Cities in preparation for the next trial. The Three Secret Cities . Personality Like the other members of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, Orlando displays signs of arrogance and disregard for those beneath his exalted status. Just like Iolanthe used to be, Orlando's status as a royal has caused him to expect loyalty and compliance with his wishes. He is not above using his sister as a pawn in his power plays with the other Kingdoms, and after she turns on him Orlando has no qualms with having her tortured. He is also completely self-serving, desiring to receive the Mysteries not so much as to be able to save the world from the Ancients' trials, but rather to obtain the power and worship that comes with it. Orlando's arrogance also causes him to overlook or neglect to seek out information which could prove crucial to the success of his pursuits, a trait that eventually causes his closest followers to lose trust in him. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Antagonists Category:British Characters Category:Royals Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Deceased Characters